Los vocaloids nuevos
by milly loca
Summary: Varios vocaloids son llamados para recoger a nuevos integrantes de la tercera casa de vocaloid, ¿pero como serán estos nuevos integrantes?, ¿lograran que se sientan agusto en el grupo?, ¿podar uno de los nuevos integrantes tener una familia, debido a que es su mas grande sueño desde que apareció?, lo se una porquería de resumen pero léanlo, y tiene una nota al final.


Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta después de tanto, y es bueno volver a escribir en computadora ya que es una batalla hacerlo en la tablet, pero bueno ya estoy aquí lista para otra historia, bueno sin mas platica empezamos.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes de vocaloid no son míos, ya que si lo fueran tendrían un anime XD.

* * *

Los vocaloids nuevos.

Era un día tranquilo en la casa de vocaloid 3, todos estaban ocupados en diferentes tareas de su casa para que estuviera ordenada y se respiraba la paz y la tranquilidad, bueno eso hasta que muy de pronto la puerta se abrió de un portazo asustando a todos los habitantes de esa casa dejando ver a dos sombras que por la luz que había detrás de estas no se dejaban ver bien, pero pronto los reconocieron, eran Leon y Lola que buscaban algo o a alguien que no encontraban.

-Ahm, ¿sucede algo?-Pregunto de pronto Nana con algo de curiosidad.

Lola y Leon la miraron con una mirada que daba miedo y la otra pobre se asusto tanto que no se atrevió a hablar otra vez, en eso Lola encontró lo que buscaban ya que se acerco con paso de ogro a donde estaban Luo y Oliver y los tomo de la muñeca jalándolos a la puerta, mientras Luo intentaba negarse y Oliver miraba con miedo a la mayor, en ese momento Luo se soltó del agarre de Lola y cuando iba a correr de regreso a la casa Leon que iba detrás de su compañera con Mayu al hombro la atrapo, frente a ellos estaba la otra vocaloid inglesa, Miriam, recargada en una camioneta que mas que una camioneta familiar, parecía una camioneta de la divicion S.A.P. o algo por el estilo.

Miriam al ver a sus dos compañeros aproximarse abrió la puerta del asiento trasero, los otros dos solo metieron de forma "delicada" a las chicas y al niño.

-ESTO ES SECUESTRO-Grito Mayu desde el auto, los otros tres solo la ignoraron y regresaron al interior de la casa.

Por la ventana los demás estaban de chismosos, cuando de pronto los dos ingleses entraron de nuevo y todos los voltearon a ver.

-¿Donde están Bruno, Clara y Avanna?-Pregunto Leon en tono serio, tanto que asustaba.

Todos con temor apuntaron las escaleras y con un deje de miedo en sus voces dijeron al unisono.

-Están en su cuarto.

Acto seguido, tanto Leon como Lola subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de los españoles y la inglesa (que no fue difícil de encontrar ya que los cuartos tenían el nombre de sus propietarios), no se escucho nada y todo estaba tranquilo, cuando de pronto se escucho un escándalo en el segundo piso, se escuchaban gritos, cosas romperse, palabrotas, cosas estrellándose contra el suelo y demás, con decir que los pobres habitantes de esa casa miraron caer por la ventana un jarrón y una lampara, después de un rato ya no se escucho nada, mas dos golpes secos en el suelo, en ese momento baja Leon con Bruno y Clara al hombro siguiendo a Lola que se sacudía las manos y tenia atrapada a Avanna, y salieron por la puerta sin decir mas que.

-Relájense se los vamos a regresar, después de hacer algo importante.

Después escucharon el auto arrancar y todo volvió a ser tranquilidad, todos temían por la seguridad de sus amigos ya que todo había pasado tan rápido y (al igual que los "secuestrados") no entendían nada.

-¿Pero que demonios acaba de pasar?-Pregunto Rion como que no entendiendo la cosa.

Mientras en el auto, todos exigían respuestas (Clara ya había recuperado el sentido) y mas de uno gritaba tonteras, eso sumado a los llantos de Oliver y a las amenazas de muerte de Mayu, la situación en si era ridícula y desesperante, y ya casi acababan con la poca paciencia que les quedaba a los tres primeros vocaloids y eso que tenían que ir por otros cuantos para aquella tarea que se les había asignado.

-¿A DONDE NOS LLEVAN?

-NOS VAN A PARTIR EN MIL PEDAZOS Y VENDERÁN NUESTROS ÓRGANOS.

-AHHHHH, NO QUIERO MORIR, SOY JOVEN TODAVÍA, MUUUUUY JOVEN SOLO TENGO 13 AÑOS.

-YO SI LOS MATO, MALDITOS, ME LAS VAN A PAGAR.

Haciendo uso de la poca muuuuy poca paciencia que les quedaba lograron llegar a la segunda casa de vocaloid, una vez allí los cautivos se calmaron un poco ya que no querían dar una mala imprecion a los que les harían compañía en su secuestro, en menos de lo que canta un gallo salio Lola con dos chicas agarradas de la muñeca las cuales forcejeaban para ser libres pero no daba resultado, y también lograron ver a Leon, el cual traía a una mujer al hombro y a un hombre al cual jalaba de su brazo.

Después de que arrojaran a los nuevos secuestrados al interior del vehículo, los dos mayores regresaron al interior de la casa y como en media hora regresaron, vieron a Leon con un sujeto al hombro el cual parecía desmayado y a Lola jalando a un chica peli verde de su brazo izquierdo, después de eso arrancaron el auto, Bruno ya había logrado recuperar el sentido y ahora era testigo (junto a sus compañeros) como un grupo nuevo de personas gritaba tontería y media, eso hasta que Miriam, quien venia al volante, freno muy de repente haciendo que todos se fueran de boca y los volteo a ver.

-¿QUIEREN CALLARSE?-Les grito a todos los que hacían escándalo, los cuales obedecieron por miedo.

Después de que los escandalosos se callaran, el viaje al aeropuerto siguió tranquilo, hasta que Big Al empezó a despertar, así que Bruno y Tonio fueron a ver si estaba bien, ya que parece que lo golpearon mas duro que a Bruno y a Clara.

-Oye amigo, ¿estas bien?-Le pregunto Bruno, pero en ese momento el chico le dio un puñetazo en la cara al pobre español.

Las chicas y el niño al ver eso se asustaron y gritaron, Clara por su parte estaba auxiliando a su amigo, y Sonika intentaba calmar a su hermano junto a Tonio, ya que el pobre gritaba ridiculeces y se movía por todo el coche, por su parte los tres mayores tenían que invocar a toda la paciencia del mundo si querían llegar con todo el grupo a su destino.

Después de media hora de viaje en coche, lograron llegar todos vivos al aeropuerto y pese a que varios fans los estuvieron acosando con fotos, autógrafos, etc, lograron abordar su avión en un vuelo privado, una vez ya en el avión se desdieron a preguntar el porque de su "secuestro".

-Disculpen, ¿por que nos trajeron aquí y a donde vamos?-Les pregunto Luka curiosa.

-Vamos por unos vocaloids, tres chicos japoneses, una china, un ingles y una española-Le respondió Miriam tranquilamente.

-Saben, pudieron habérnoslo dicho antes-Dijo Ann con los brazos cruzados.

-Si, lo sentimos, es que teníamos prisa-Se disculpo Leon con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

-Si como no-Susurraron todos de mala gana.

-Y a todo esto, ¿a donde los vamos a ir a recoger?-Pregunto Prima con cierta curiosidad.

-Vamos a ir a España, ahí están todos-Respondió Lola con voz calmada.

En ese momento, Bruno y Clara al escuchar a donde se dirigían empezaron a festejar, todos los vieron con diferente exprecion, los mayores con una sonrisa, sus compañeros de la tercera casa con caras de WTF y los de la segunda casa con expresiones de miedo, pero igual los entendían debían de estar felices de poder regresar al lugar que los vio nacer, después de hacer todo un teatro se calmaron para que los mayores pudieran explicar su papel en ese viaje.

-Bueno, estos vocaloids son todos distintos y por eso queremos que se relacionen con diferentes personas, por eso los trajimos a ustedes, ya que son perfectos para hacerlos sentir agusto-Les explico un poco Leon lo que tenían que hacer.

-Bueno, trataremos de hacer lo mejor que podamos-Le respondió Mayu.

-Leon, nosotros lo entendemos, ¿pero en serio creen ustedes que Mayu hará sentir agusto a esos chicos?-Le interrogo Luo no muy segura.

-Oye, puedo controlarme ¿sabes?-Le respondió la otra indignada.

Después de eso y de que llegaran a su destino, un auto ya los esperaba y sin dudarlo subieron en el, después de unas horas mas de aburrido viaje en el que se conocieron mas los de la segunda y tercera casa de vocaloid, llegaron a una mansión de lo mas grande, bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa, los llevaron a un salón en donde estaban los nuevos vocaloids platicando tranquilamente, todos decidieron que primero irían los tres mayores y así fue.

Leon, Lola y Miriam entraron tranquilamente al salón para presentarse con los nuevos habitantes de la tercera casa, los chicos nuevos por su parte parecían algo nerviosos era la primera vez que veían a parte de la primera generación de vocaloid, a los cuales ellos consideraban legendarios y los cabezas patriarcales de las demás casas de vocaloids.

-Hola, es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Leon y ellas son Lola y Miriam-Se presento el hombre rubio con una sonrisa que hizo entrar en confianza a los nuevos.

-Hola, mi nombre es Maika, y es un honor conocerlos-Dijo la española con una sonrisa dulce y algo penosa.

-Yo soy Yan He, es un placer-Dijo la china con tono de respeto.

-Soy Yohio, mucho gusto el conocerlos-Saludo el joven rubio y de ojos misteriosamente rojos con una sonrisa.

-Hola, me llamo Kyo, ellos son mis compañeros y amigos, Yuu y Wil-Saludo, presentándose y a sus amigos.

Después de que los demás también se presentaran, todos se fueron a comer algo, a simple vista se notaba que estaban algo incómodos ya que no habían convivido con nadie mas que entre ellos mismos y mas aparte esa chica con hacha no ayudaba en nada a que estuvieran del todo cómodos, pero hacían su mayor esfuerzo por no ser tímidos y acostumbrase a la compañía de otras personas.

Esa misma noche, todos acordaron salir un rato a caminar para conocer la ciudad, cabe señalar que Bruno y Clara, junto a Maika, les hicieron todo un tour turístico a sus amigos, en ese momento todos se la estaban pasando genial, hasta que ven algo volar hacia ellos y detenerse frente al niño con vendas.

-JAMES-Exclamo Oliver feliz de ver a su jilguero.

-¿Quien es James?-Preguntaron los chicos nuevos.

-Es su mas...amigo-Se retracto a tiempo Avanna, ya que el niño la miro mal.

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya debemos regresar a la mansión, es tarde y esta oscuro-Sugirió Leon, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Y así todos regresaron al lugar en que se quedarían para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron con muchas energías y de buen humor, sobre todo los chicos nuevos de la tercera generación que se separaron por primera vez, y así sus compañeros los pudieron interceptar por así decirlo y hablar con ellos, pero cada platica era incomoda o no se sentían agusto (en el cosa de Mayu), y siempre salían corriendo, hasta que en una de las habitaciones de la casa Yohio (que por casualidad estaba solo) se encontró con Ann, Al y Oliver, los cuales estaban reunidos como una familia, ya que eso parecían, una familia, debido a que tanto Al como Ann ya conocían al niño ya que fueron ellos quienes lo fueron a recoger y lo cuidaron hasta que llego la hora de que lo entregaran a la tercera casa, y Oliver los veía como a sus padres, Yohio en ese momento entro y los tres lo miraron con una sonrisa.

-Hola Yohio, pasa siéntate-Lo invito Ann con una sonrisa maternal.

Yohio obedeció y se sentó en el sofá en el que estaban los tres sentados.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿que tal te parecen tus compañeros?-Le pregunto Al, Yohio se tapo la cara con las manos.

-Si te refieres a los que vinieron con ustedes, esta es mi opinión: Mayu es aterradora, Bruno y Clara son agradables, pero de todos modos me dan escalofríos, y los demás me hacen sentir algo incomodo, no me mal interpreten son buenas personas, pero no creo que podamos, mis compañeros y yo, acostumbrarnos a ellos-Respondió el rubio con tono cansado.

En ese momento llegaron los demás chicos, junto a Leon, Lola y Miriam, y también se sentaron en los sofás de la sala, con solo verlos los que estaban con ellos supieron que estaban mas que incómodos con sus nuevos compañeros, tanto de trabajo como de casa.

-Saben, todos nos sentimos así la primera vez-Comento Al, al ver que ni los mayores lograron que los chicos nuevos dejaran su estado de incomodidad.

Los seis vocaloids nuevos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos, les costaba creer que ellos siendo los artistas que eran se hayan sentido incómodos alguna vez.

-¿En serio?, no puedo creerlo-Dijo sorprendida Yan He.

-Pues créelo, recuerdo mi primera vez que conocí a mis nuevos compañeros, estaba muuuuuy incomoda-Comento Ann con una sonrisa recordando sus vivencias.

-Si jaja, y debieron ver lo tímido que era Oliver cuando Ann y yo fuimos por el-Comento Al sonriendo.

-P-PADRE, NO DIGAS ESO-Grito sonrojado el niño mirando con recelo a su "padre".

Al y Ann solo sonrieron ante el comportamiento de su "hijo", cosa que a Yohio le pareció algo agradable.

-¿Podría ser yo también parte de su familia?-Pregunto algo apenado.

-Yohio, ya lo eres, desde que naciste ya eres parte de esta familia-Dijo Leon poniendo una mano en su hombro-Y también lo son ustedes-Dijo mirando al resto de vocaloids allí presentes, los cuales sonrieron.

Después de eso, los seis vocaloids nuevos y los demás salieron del salón, y se reunieron con el resto de su grupo en la cena donde platicaron muy agusto con todos, después de eso todos se fueron a dormir, ya que mañana se irían de regreso a su hogar, mientras iba de regreso a su cuarto Yohio miro como Ann y Al arropaban a Oliver como lo harían dos padres amorosos, cosa que le llamo la atención, hasta que Miriam se le acerco.

-Es una escena hermosa, ¿verdad?-Pregunto la mujer posándose junto a el.

-Si, lo es, ¿como fue que encontraron a Oliver?-Pregunto lleno de curiosidad.

En ese momento, se acercaron Leon y Lola.

-Bueno, la verdad Oliver apareció de la nada, y se les encargo a dos vocaloid de la misma familia, por así decirlo, encargarse de el-Dijo Leon con calma.

-Y Ann y Al, fueron elegidos para esa tarea, y desde ese día el niño los ve como si fueran sus padres-Termino de decir Lola.

-Interesante, ¿y creen que a mi me querrán como quieren a Oliver?-Pregunto un poco apenado.

-Yohio, claro que te quieren, a ti y a tus compañeros te quieren-Dijo Lola sonriendo.

Con esa declaración Yohio se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, desayunaron, fueron a dar un paseo y después regresaron para alistar sus maletas para regresar a su hogar, después de alistarse se fueron al aeropuerto y abordaron su avión, y regresaron a su hogar, en el viaje les contaron cosas de sus nuevos compañeros y la forma de tratar a cada uno de ellos.

Cuando llegaron, fueron directo al estudio de grabación donde estaban todos los vocaloids, desde los dos de la primera que no fueron al viaje por asuntos de trabajo, hasta los de la tercera generación que estaban ansiosos de conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, cuando llegaron los ausentes junto a los nuevos, todos los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, platicaron y pronto se hicieron amigos de casi todos (por no decir de todos), y Ann y Al adoptaron a Yohio como a un hijo y Oliver desde ese día empezó a llamarlo hermano, si sin duda estos nuevos vocaloids, aunque miraran que su familia tenían diferencias, dificultades y demás cosas, estaban felices de pertenecer a una familia unida en las buenas y en las malas, y Yohio también recibía las visitas de sus ahora, "padre" y "madre", si sin duda alguna el mas feliz de todos los recién llegados era el sueco, ya que había ganado un hermano, un padre y una madre que lo querían mucho.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, lo se esta algo rarito pero que puedo hacer, y respecto a mis otros fics, bueno tengo un bloqueo de escritor y hasta que no se me quite no podre continuar con las historias que tengo pendientes.

Pero bueno, adiós y cuídense.

Posdata: Tengo en mente otra historia que puede que la suba la proxima semana o cuando pueda, y se llamara "Un deseo, mil locuras", solo esperen ok.


End file.
